GreatVision Song Contest 17
Indonesia |presenters = Angela Vero Cinta Laura Kiehl |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 51 | debut = Tajikistan Uzbekistan | return = Belarus Brazil Hong Kong Iceland Monaco New Zealand Portugal Slovenia Thailand |withdraw = Egypt Gibraltar Israel Latvia Taiwan Vietnam | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV17 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 17, often referred to as GVSC 17, will be the seventeenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Indonesia Cinta Laura Kiehl won the sixteenth edition with "Vida". TVRI Chose the Mata Elang International Stadium in Jarkata to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Angela Vero and Cinta Laura Kiehl were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see Indonesia Indonesia is a country in Southeast Asia, between the Indian and Pacific oceans. It is the world's largest island country, with more than seventeen thousand islands, and at 1,904,569 square kilometres (735,358 square miles), the 14th largest by land area and 7th in the combined sea and land area. With over 267 million people, it is the world's 4th most populous country as well as the most populous Muslim-majority country. Java, the world's most populous island, is home to more than half of the country's population. The sovereign state is a presidential, constitutional republic with an elected legislature. It has 34 provinces, of which five have special status. Jakarta, the country's capital, is the second-most populous urban area in the world. The country shares land borders with Papua New Guinea, East Timor, and the eastern part of Malaysia. Other neighbouring countries include Singapore, Vietnam, the Philippines, Australia, Palau, and India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands. Despite its large population and densely populated regions, Indonesia has vast areas of wilderness that support a high level of biodiversity. The country has abundant natural resources like oil and natural gas, coal, tin, copper, gold, and nickel, while agriculture mainly produces rice, palm oil, tea, coffee, cacao, medicinal plants, spices, and rubber. China, the United States, Japan, Singapore, and India are Indonesia's major trading partners. The history of the Indonesian archipelago has been influenced by foreign powers drawn to its natural resources. It has been a valuable region for trade since at least the 7th century when Srivijaya and then later Majapahit traded with entities from mainland China and the Indian subcontinent. Local rulers gradually absorbed foreign influences from the early centuries and Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms flourished. Muslim traders and Sufi scholars brought Islam, while European powers brought Christianity and fought one another to monopolise trade in the Spice Islands of Maluku during the Age of Discovery. Although sometimes interrupted by the Portuguese, French and British, the Dutch were the foremost European power for much of their 350-year presence in the archipelago. In the early 20th century, the concept of "Indonesia" as a nation-state emerged, and the independence movement began to take shape. At the end of World War II, Indonesia proclaimed its independence in 1945. However, it was not until 1949 that the Netherlands recognised Indonesia's sovereignty following an armed and diplomatic conflict between the two. Indonesia consists of hundreds of distinct native ethnic and linguistic groups, with the largest—and politically dominant—ethnic group being the Javanese. A shared identity has developed, defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a Muslim-majority population, and a history of colonialism and rebellion against it. Indonesia's national motto, "Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. Indonesia's economy is the world's 16th largest by nominal GDP and 7th by GDP at PPP. The country is a member of several multilateral organisations, including the UN,b WTO, IMF, G20, and a founding member of Non-Aligned Movement, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, East Asia Summit, Asian Infrastructure Investment Bank, and Organisation of Islamic Cooperation. Host City : For further information see Jakarta Jakarta, is the capital and largest city of Indonesia. Situated on the northwest coast of the world's most populous island of Java, it is the centre of economy, culture and politics of Indonesia with a population of more than ten million as of 2014. The Jakarta metropolitan area, which has an area of 6,392 square kilometres, is the world's second most populous urban area after Tokyo, with a population of about 30 million as of 2010. Jakarta's business opportunities, as well as its potential to offer a higher standard of living, have attracted migrants from across the Indonesian archipelago, making it a melting pot of numerous cultures. Jakarta is nicknamed the "Big Durian", the thorny strongly-odored fruit native to the region, as the city is seen as the Indonesian equivalent of New York (Big Apple). Established in the fourth century as Sunda Kelapa, the city became an important trading port for the Sunda Kingdom. It was the de facto capital of the Dutch East Indies when it was known as Batavia. Jakarta is officially a province with special capital region status, though it is commonly referred to as a city. Its provincial government consists of five administrative cities and one administrative regency. Jakarta is an alpha world city and is the seat of the ASEAN secretariat, making it an important city for international diplomacy. Financial institutions such as the Bank of Indonesia, Indonesia Stock Exchange, and corporate headquarters of numerous Indonesian companies and multinational corporations are located in the city. Jakarta has grown more rapidly than Kuala Lumpur, Bangkok and Beijing. In 2017, the city's GRP PPP was estimated at US$483.4 billion. Jakarta's prime challenges include rapid urban growth, ecological breakdown, gridlocked traffic, congestion, and flooding.18 Additionally, Jakarta is sinking up to 17 cm (6.7 inches) per year, which, coupled with the rising of sea levels, has made the city more prone to flooding. It is also one of the fastest-sinking capitals in the world. In August 2019, President Joko Widodo announced a move of the capital to the province of East Kalimantan on the island of Borneo. Venue : For further information see Mata Elang Mata Elang International Stadium or MEIS is an international music stadium located at Ancol Dreamland, Jakarta, Indonesia. The stadium opened in early 2012. It is located inside Ancol Beach City, a lifestyle and entertainment center. It is one of the biggest indoor stadiums in Southeast Asia. Due to a conflict between Mata Elang management and Ancol Beach City management, the stadium was closed on 26 June 2014 until further announcement. Henry Yosodiningrat, one of the owners of the stadium, said the lease of the stadium will end in March 2037. Linda C Banowati, Operational Director of Mata Elang management, said they are in the process of building two new stadiums outside Ancol Beach City. One will be located in Jakarta, and one in Bali. Both of these new stadiums are expected to be finished in 2017. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6), furthermore there will be Pre-Qualification Round, where eight countries battle for the last four places for the semi-finals. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Belgrade City Hall in February 2020. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty or Nineteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-seven semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by TVRI in February 2020, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fifty-one countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest. Brazil returned after their ten-edition abscence, New Zealand returned after their five-edition abscence, Belarus, Hong Kong, Iceland, Monaco, New Zealand Portugal, Slovenia and Thailand returned after its one-edition abscence. While Tajikistan and Uzbekistan will make his debut appearance in this edition. Six country, however,announced their withdrawal from the contest. Egypt, Gibraltar, Latvia and Taiwan all announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. While Israel and Vietnam missed out the confirmation deadline. Returning artists Bulgaria will be represent by TITA; she previously represented the country in the eighth edition. Also Zella Day will represent the Czech Republic for a third time. Emma Muscat will be represent Italy; she previously represented San Marino in the contest. Results Pre-qualification Round Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Egypt: ERTU announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Head of Delegation quit his position and will change his country to Tajikistan. A return with new HoD is possible. * Gibraltar: GBC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Head of Delegation quit his position and will change his country to Brazil. A return with new HoD is possible. * Latvia: LTV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Andorra. A return with new HoD is possible. * Taiwan: TBS announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Head of Delegation quit his position and will change his country to Thailand. A return with new HoD is possible.